Adios
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: El amor de un hijo a una madre, el odio a su padre. una enfermedad que te consume, una separacion..podra el amor vencerlo todo? Anngst


**Adios.**

Eran las 12 del mediodia, el sol brillaba intensamente, emanando un gran calor por toda la ciudad, pues era verano. Las personas caminaban por las calles llevando abanicos, mantas para protegerse del sol, bebiendo agua constantemente. Las mujeres usaban kimonos de telas livianas y frescas, era raro que no tuviesen el cabello atado, pues a esa hora debian tratar de estar lo mas frescas posibles y el cabello suelto era casi imposible de aguantar. Los hombres llevaban el torso al aire, o apenas cubiertos por un gi.

Mientras tanto en un pequeño pero acogedor Dojo, un chico de aproximadamente unos 14 años, se encontraba sentado en el porche, abanicándose desesperadamente con un abanico, mientras que la sombra en la cual se habia acomodado, parecia no refrescarlo demasiado. Pero para su suerte en el porche aparecio una hermosa mujer, con una bandeja que contenia dos vasos de agua y una pequeña botellita.

Gracias Madre- dijo el amable pelirrojo mientras le sonreia a su madre. Sus rasgos de niña ya habian desaparecido, su rostro estaba mas maduro al igual que su cuerpo, que tenia mas curvas e incluso se notaba su madurez, sus ojos azules que iluminaban a cualquiera que los viera, observaba contentamente a su pequeño. A aquel fruto de amor que le pertenecia a ella y a su amado pelirrojo. Su pequeño se parecia a su padre, física y mentalmente, aunque era tan temperamental como ella. Era como si tuviese a Kenshin en la forma de un niño de 14 años. No podia evitar al ver a su hijo, alejar el recuerdo de el unico hombre a quien amo, a quien se entrego en cuerpo y en alma, al hombre que hacia mas de 11 años que no veia. Pero ella le habia prometido que siempre lo esperaria, asi le llevara toda la vida. Miro automáticamente hacia la entrada del dojo, la imagen de el regresando aparecia, aunque como tantos dias, se borro completamente.

Kenji Himura, la observaba mirando la entrada, todos los dias era asi. Su madre sufria por la partida de alguien a quien el no consideraba su padre, sino la criatura mas perversa del mundo, porque si amaba tanto a su madre la habia abandonado para proteger a los demas junto a un niño de 3 años? El pequeño pelirrojo siempre se preguntaba lo mismo. Desde que tenia memoria vivia siempre con su madre, no recordaba a su padre en lo absoluto, solo lo conocia por las anécdotas de Yahiko y Sanozuke y por las miles de historias que le contaba su madre.

Su madre...que alma tan fuerte que tenia, haberlo criado practcamente sola, sabia que su madre sufria por la partida de su padre, sabia que ella lloraba en las noches cuando se recostaba en su futon vacio. Todo porque el tenia que ser el salvador..pero para kenji, su padre era solo una leyenda. Porque no tenian una vida normal? Nunca lo sabria, pero estaba seguro que seria lo mas fuerte, seria el mas fuerte, para poder ir en búsqueda de su padre y vengar las tantas lagrimas de su madre...su angel.

Ella se sento a su lado y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de su pequeño, el era un alma tan pura, sin un pansado manchado, sin ninguna responsabilidad, solamente vivir dignamente. No podia estar mas orgullosa de su hijo.

Buenos dias Kaoru- la voz de yahiko los habia tomado por sorpresa-pero que dia tan acalorado- agrego el muchacho, que ahora era todo un hombre y venia acompañado por una mujer, joven, pero en fin, una mujer en todas las palabras, su mujer: Tsubame.

Yahiko, Tsubame me alegra que esten aquí- sonrio la pelinegra a la pareja- kenji porque no vas a la cocina y me traes dos vasos mas?- el pelirrojo hizo caso a su madre y este se marcho tranquilamente hacia la cocina. Kaoru lo observaba nostálgicamente, al igual que la pareja.

Han averiguado algo?- pregunto esperanzada la chica de ojos azules, su ex disipulo le nego tristemente con la cabeza- Sanozuke no ha mandado ninguna noticia- agrego el joven de cabellos marrones.

Entiendo- susurro la pelinegra y mirando donde se habia ido su hijo agrego- Sanozuke se ha marchado ya hace 5 años...

Tranquila kaoru estoy segura de que Sanozuke-san lo encontrara- dijo Tsubame en forma de animar a la mujer que tenia enfrente- hai- respondio tristemete Kaoru para no preocuparlos.

OOOooooooooOOO

Adios Kao, kenji!- decia animadamente Yahiko mientras cruzaba la entrada del dojo.- Mañana vendre temprano para las clases!

Adios Yahiko- decia la pelinegra.

Kenji la estaba ayudando a lavar los platos, la cena habia estado deliciosa, al pasar los años los talentos culinarios de kaoru habian mejorado, pues ella ahora debia alimentar a su pequeño y apenas se caso con kenshin este le enseño a cocinar.

Flashback

Kaoru Koishii dejame ayudarte con eso- decia amablemente su esposo mientras que se colocaba por detrás de ella y pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la chica, tomo junto a ella el cuchillo y la ayudo a picar los ingredientes para la comida.

Después de unos minutos, los ingredientes estaban todos en una gran olla cocinándose, mientras que la pareja se disponia a poner la mesa. Hoy habian optado por una vajilla europea, que le habia regalado yutaro para la boda. Tenian los bordes con dorado y hermosos dibujos de flores.

Fin flashback.

Kaoru sostenia en sus manos uno de esos platos, lo miraba intensamente...mezclándose nuevamente con los recuerdos. Lagrimas amenazaban por salir, pero ella no las dejaba fluir. Kenji estaba concentrado en su labor, hasta que sintio el ruido de la vajilla quebrándose y se giro en alerta, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrar a su madre apoyando sus manos en el suelo y sin parar de toser. El pelirrojo se acerco rapidamente a su madre, preocupado y asustado. La llamo una y otra vez desesperado, pero ella seguia tosiendo sin parar, hasta que un liquido rojo salio por su boca, terminando en la manga del kimono de la pelinegra.

A partir de ese dia todo cambiaria...

OOOoooooooOOO

Las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a caerse, anunciando la llegada del otoño. Los follajes se tenian de colores amarronados y amarillos. Los sakura habian comenzado a perder sus hojas tambien.

Pasos firmes se sentian, sus ropas estaban todas sucias, su gi azul tenia manchas y estaba desgarrado. Llevaba la Shinai en mano y su cabello en una coleta alta. Sus ojos violeta profundos estaba perdidos y las ojeras acompañaban su rostro. Como todas las mañanas Kenji regresaba de sus entrenamientos con Hiko Seijuro, la unica imagen paternal que habia tenido en su vida, la persona ideal para entrenarlo, porque el queria aprender el Hitten Mitsuruji, queria ser el mejor, para derrotarlo.

Una persona lo hizo detenerse, ahí se encontraba Yahiko frente a el. En posición de compate.-ahora que estas por cumplir los 15 años, quiero probar tus cualidades como espadachín- El pelirrojo lo miro seriamente y se coloco en posición Battou- vamos ataca.

Y asi el pelirrojo lo hizo, con una gran velocidad ataco al maestro del Kamiya Kashin, con su Shinai trato de golpear a Yahiko, pero este rapidamente desefundo la sokabatou esquivando el golpe, pero Kenji no lo dejaria ir fácilmente, y rapidamente con una velocidad de los mismos dioses golpeo a Yahiko en la pierna izquierda, pero el astuto maestro salto para esquivar el golpe y rozo con su espada el hombro el chico, rasgándole apenas un poco el gi. Se separaron agitados y Yahiko no pudo evitar ver la imagen se Kenshin reflejada en Shinta- peleas igual que Kenshin...tu velocidad es increíble, eres digno hijo de el.

El rostro de Kenji se endurecio, y apreto fuertemente el Shinai..nuevamente comenzo a correr con furia ataco al maestro, una y otra vez- Yo no soy igual a ese bastardo!- decia mientras encestaba un golpe en las costillas de un sorprendido Yahiko- el me habra creado, pero nunca se comporto como un padre...ni siquiera como un esposo... el nos abandono..dejo a mi madre sola. JAMAS LE PERDONARE QUE HAGA LLORAR A MI MADRE!- decia con furia el chico mientras golpeaba una y otra vez a Yahiko, que este trataba de esquivar los golpes del pequeño, aunque el tenia mucho mas experiencia que Kenji, el chico era una maravilla con el manejo de su espada. Yahiko en un descuido del pelirrojo le proporciono un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor..pero mientras el pelirrojo se tomaba fuertemente el estomago con las manos, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir.- a el no le interesa nada..solo su estupido titulo de ser el mas poderoso..no nos ama..nunca nos amo..

Kenji entiendo que estes resentido con tu padre..pero te puedo asegurar que Kenshin te amaba y tambien amaba a tu madre- decia Yahiko mientras se acercaba al chico.

Entonces porque se fue? Porque la dejo sola- susurraba tristemente el chico.

El tenia que luchar por un futuro para ustedes- decia sinceramente Yahiko- tu padre jamas dejaria que algo les ocurriera...antes preferia morir que verlos sufrir.

Entonces que muera- fijo finalmente el chico mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar- el no se merece el amor de mi madre.

OooooOOooooO

La luz de la vela era lo unico que alumbraba la habitación. Como todas las noches, el pequeño pelirrojo se encontraba sentado al lado del futon de su madre. Cuidándola...velando por ella. Cada noche era una odisea, porque la enfermedad de su madre avanzaba rapidamente...todas las noches tenia que luchar con las altas temperaturas que cada vez eran mas frecuentes, el queria estar todo el dia con ella, pero Megumi le habia dicho que tenia que cuidar de el dojo, y ella se quedaba las tardes con ella, tambien lo hacian Yahiko y Tsubame.

_Me encantaria, que estuvieras dormida...que estuvieras dormida._

Ella dormia con dificultad, el sudor empezaba a mojar su cara, estaba mas delgada y palida, tenia algunas manchas en el cuerpo, pequeñas marcas que eran intrusas. Se apoderaban de su piel tersa, cada dia eran mas. El no podia hacer nada mas que cuidarla, no podia alejarle el dojor, el sufrimiento. Su madre se estaba apagando, como las miles de velas que se consumian cada noche. El sostenia su mano, la acariciaba suavemente mientras que las lagrimas corrian por su joven rostro.

Ella pronunciaba su nombre y cada vez que el lo escuchaba sentia mas odio hacia el, su madre estaba asi por el.

_Me encantaria...volver a verte reir, como me gusta verte reir._

Kenshin- susurraba suavemente entre el delirio de la fiebre. Sentia como su cuerpo le hervia, no podia moverse, casi podia hablar. Lo llamaba entre el delirio, lo recordaba a cada segundo. Su cuerpo le pedia a gritos que se rindiera, pero su mente y su alma le decian que aguantara, que debia esperar...que el llegaria...el siempre volvia a su lado, el llegaria para ver juntos el florecer de los Sakura.

Sentia las manos de su amado hijo, tambien debia ser fuerte por el, por verlo crecer, convertirse en todo un hombre. El era su motivo de vida y la mataba verlo sufrir. Se sentia una carga, no podia caminar, apenas podia levantar un dedo, dependia de cada uno de sus amigos. Veia como Yahiko, Megumi, todos se preocupaban por ella y lloraban por el futuro que tenia..la muerte era inevitable, pero necesitaba verlo, antes de poder cerrar por siempre sus ojos.

OoOoO

Finalmente la primavera habia llegado y la salud de Kaoru empeoraba aun mas. El invierno habia sido muy difícil para todos. Pensaban que la vida de Kaoru se les iria de las manos, pero ella siempre trataba incluso sin casi tener fuerzas, esbozar una sonrisa para que supieran que ella estaria bien.

Kenji como todos los dias estaba sentado al lado de su madre que miraba fijamente hacia la ventana. Observaba como estaban floreciendo los Sakura. Deseaba mas que nada estar ahí, junto a esas flores, sabia que sus fuerzas no se lo permitirian, pero deseaba tener esa ultima imagen grabada en su mente. Ya que las esperanzas de volverlo a el se habian desaparecido.

Kenji miraba tristemente a su madre, sabia que tendría que despedirse pronto de ella. No se sentia listo, sin ella el estaria completamente perdido...su madre era su vida, ella era su amiga, su heroína. Deseaba ser el el que estuviera postrado en esa cama, antes de verla sufrir a ella.

Kenji..llévame a ver los Sakura Onegai-susurro Suavemente su madre, mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos-quiero grabar su imagen en mi memoria.

Kenji entendia, y cargo a su madre, gracias a su entrenamiento habia obtenido una gran fuerza y no le fue difícil trasladarla. Se detuvo en el porche y la sento en un banco de ahí, mientras el corria a buscar una manta para cubrirla. Kaoru observaba detalladamente como las flores comenzaban a abrirse, mostrando su belleza y emanando su aroma dulce característico.

Y penso que era un espejismo, penso que eran nuevamente sus delirios. Pero era un delirio tan placentero. Sus ropas estaban todas rematadas y sucias, su cabello estaba revuelto y su cuerpo estaba en muy mal aspecto. Apenas podia caminar, llevaba bendas en las muñecas, pecho y cuello. Caminaba despacio y le costaba, se mantenia en pie gracias a la funda de su espada, titubeaba y tosía fuertemente.

Pero ahí estaba el, era tan real como ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y las lagrimas se apoderaron de ella. Trato de levantarse del banco, sus piernas le temblaban y termino callendose al suelo, pero no le importaba, debia llegar hasta el, su enfermedad no le permitiria reencontrarse con el, su alma le dio las fuerzas y logro pararse nuevamente, comenzo a caminar lentamente, cada paso le hacia doler todo el cuerpo, pero no le importaba, no podia frenar, debia tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Llegar a el le parecio una eternidad. Apenas el la vio cayo en sus brazos. Ella estaba sentada y tenia la cabeza de el acurrucada entre sus piernas. El la miraba intensamente, mientras intentaba hablar, pero la tos no se lo permitia. Finalmente estaban juntos, ambos necesitaban despedirse para poder dejar de sufrir. Ambos estaban ya demasiado debiles como para continuar. Ella por su enfermedad y el por las miles de luchas y esfuerzos que finalmente consumieron su cuerpo. el mirándola acerco su mano al rostro de ella, queriéndolo tocar nuevamente.-Ashitteiru, gomen Koishi- susurro el mientras sus ojos se cerrbana por ultima vez y su mano caia al lado de su cuerpo inerte. Ella lorro, solloso, y lo perdono..perdono todos estos años que lo espero, todo el sufrimiento...el ya estaba a su lado y por fin podia descansar junto a el.

Y asi lo hizo, miro los petalos de flores caer, antes de volver a mirar a su esposo...y su cuerpo cayo encima de el- ashitteiru anata- susurro abrazando su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos tambien.

Kenji observaba por la ventana el rencuentro de sus padres. Ya no podia odiarlo, su padre tambien habia sufrido..ahora entendia las miles de palabras de Yahiko. Su padre vivia por ella...el volveria, y asi lo fue. Su angel habia partido, habia partido con su amor, se arrodillo mientras abrazaba fuertemente la manta de su madre. Y gritaba...gritaba como nunca lo hubiera hecho, descargaba todo su dolor...

OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO

Sus padres habian sido cremados, el se habia encanrgado de que antes sus padres hubiesen estado arreglados y en perfecto estado. Todos estaban al lado de el, acompañándolo en su dolor.

Se encontraban frente al lago, que habia sido testigo de toda su historia, de todo el amor que sus padres se habian tenido.

Por siempre estaran en mi corazon- dijo el mientras dejaba esparcir las cenizas de sus padres en el viento- gomen nasai padre..-susurro.

Luego de la ceremonia, kenji se despidio de cada uno de sus amigos, incluso Sanozuke que habia regresado con Kenshin. Coloco la Sokabatou al costado de su cintura, Yahiko se la habia entregado dias atrás. Y comenzo a caminar, hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos. Comenzaria una nueva etapa de su vida, el buscaria su identidad, seria como su padre y como su madre, lucharia por quienes no podian defenderse...seria un rurouni...hasta que se encontrara a si mismo y regresara a su hogar.

FIN


End file.
